


broke my toe (chasing after you)

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: Boys over pizza [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, First Meetings, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Oikage Day, anyway this is pure fluff, i decided to erase the trauma because i dont have time to deal with it, i think it's oikage day today?, i wrote this just for the title, i'm back with more pizza, im so proud of this title, yeah they havent met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Pizza, first meetings and an injured toe.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Boys over pizza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973890
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	broke my toe (chasing after you)

“I’m not coming over tonight.”, Iwaizumi says through the phone which prompts an affronted gasp from Oikawa.

“You can’t do that Iwa-chan!”, he whines, kicking his legs, “It’s tradition.”

“I know.”

“We always spend the night after finals together!”

“I know.”

“And we eat pizza and we drink cheap beer and we watch trashy horror movies and we pass out.”

“Yeah.”

“Why can’t you do it this year?”, he pouts and whimpers, like a small child.

“Uh, I have a thing.”

“A thing?”, his voice becomes low, like he’s mocking Iwaizumi, which he is.

He clears his throat, “Yes, I have a thing.”

“Ugh, Iwa-chan.”, he pulls out the cans in his fridge, “Just say it.”

“Fine. I’m going out with Mei.”

He cracks one open and swallows a sip, “So you’re ditching your best friend of almost two decades for a girl?”

“She’s not just a girl.”, he says, the sound of cars in the background, “She’s my girlfriend.”

“I hate you”

“I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

“There’s nothing you can do to replace the void in me now, Iwa-chan.”, he drapes himself across the couch for added dramatics, even though he can’t see it, “I shall pack my little rucksack and leave.”

“Not this again.”

“I shall leave and become a lone vagabond and explore this harsh world, I can no longer thrive in this household!”, he finishes, spinning around his living room.

“If you’re done, I’m outside her apartment, so bye.”

“Wait, were you talking to me while you were going to pick her up, you traitor?”

“Yeah, bye.”

“You are a cruel man, Iwaizumi Hajime. I hope you know that.”

He hums in response before the sound of a click resonates, indicating that he’s ended the call.

He pulls a pillow, smashes his face into it and screams.

It’s not his fault for being angry, his best friend had broken tradition to go out with a girl, while Oikawa has to stay at home and get drunk alone. 

“Iwa-chan, you have disappointed me.”, he says to his empty room, grabbing the remote.

“Pizza doesn’t disappoint.”

“Pizza doesn’t go out with girls and ditch its best friend.”

“Pizza doesn’t judge.”

“I like pizza.”

He cackles out loud, hunching over in laughter.

“Oh my god, I’m so hilarious.”

The true pathetic-ness of his situation sinks in right at this moment and he slumps into his couch, throwing the same pillow across the room. 

“Fuck it, I’m getting pizza.”

He holds his phone in one hand, schooling his voice back into his original tone. 

“Karasuno pizza. What can I get for you?”, a low, husky voice says.

“Yeah, I would like one meat lovers pizza, with extra cheese and olives but no jalapenos.”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t you want jalapenos?”, the voice on the other end mutters.

he furrows his eyebrows as confusion settles into his features, “Sorry?”

“I said 899 yen, and it’ll be there in 45 minutes.”, he quickly corrects himself and Oikawa can’t find the energy in himself to actually argue, he just wants his pizza.

“Okay, thanks.”

He grunts in response before hanging up.

“I’m going to give him a bad rating.”, he says out loud, browsing through the catalogue of movies.

After approximately fifteen minutes of looking for something to watch, he finally settles on some rom-com, exactly the type of movies that Iwaizumi hates.

“Well, he isn’t here. So, I can watch whatever I want.”

He chooses to ignore the bitterness in his voice.

The girl on screen bumps into a guy as her books spill onto the ground, and Oikawa is swooning.

“That’s cliché.”, he says, sipping his drink, “But it’s so cute!”

The girl then proceeds to run away, leaving one of her books as the guy gazes at her back.

Clutching the pillow that has faced his wrath too many times for one night, he shouts, “Go chase after her, you idiot!”

He does not end up chasing after her, but instead tracks her down to return the book.

“That’s kind of creepy bro. Very stalker-y.”

But she does not fall for his charms right then and there, which doesn’t stop him though.

“Umm, aren’t you supposed to leave someone alone if they’ve said no once?”

The male lead then proceeds to flirt with her, even though she doesn’t seem interested.

“Please call the whole man disposal. Yes, the whole man.”, he screams at the screen, growing increasingly irritated with the movie.

But what’s even worse is, she’s falling for him.

“Oh hell no. Fuck this. I hate this.”, he turns off the TV and throws the pillow once again.

If the pillow could speak, it’d probably be sobbing by now.

The sound of a knock echoes through the room right on time, preventing Oikawa from having a mental breakdown.

“Pizza!”, he screeches, running towards the door at full speed. 

He can feel himself getting closer to the pizza, and the joy in him increasing.

But all of his dreams come crashing down with him, pain coursing through his body as he falls to the ground.

“Ow!”, he shouts, grabbing his foot.

“Sir? Are you okay?”, a voice asks from outside.

“Ah fuck.”

“Sir, I’m coming in.”, he says, followed by the handle turning.

The man walks in and Oikawa is immediately distracted from the ache in his leg.

“Oh, wow.”, he says, as the pizza guy peers down at him.

“Sir, are you okay?”, he repeats.

“I am now.”, he says in a haze, too caught up in his eyes to think properly.

Blue eyes luckily doesn’t catch the innuendo, instead bending down to look at his foot.

“Sir, can you remove your hands so I can see?”, he asks, tentatively reaching out.

He complies and says, “You can call me Oikawa.”

He only nods in response, staring at the small stream of blood from his toe, “Uh, you have a first aid kit around here?”

“Yeah, but I think you’ll need to call an ambulance.”, he says, leaning in.

“It isn’t that bad; you just need to ta-.”

“Because my heart just skipped a beat.”

There’s no mistaking the flirting this time, as a blush rises to his cheeks, “Thanks.”

Oikawa was prepared for a lot of responses, from them making out to being decked in the face, but thanks wasn’t one of them.

“Um, you’re welcome?”, he responds, just as confused.

He nods at him in silence, the awkwardness floating through the air.

“So, the first aid box?”, he asks, and Oikawa gestures to his right.

“It’s in the shelf in the bathroom.”

“Kay, I’ll be right back.”, he pushes himself off the ground leaving him sitting there.

He looks at his pinky toe to inspect the damage; the nail has chipped in half with blood leaking out.

The pizza sits on the table, forgotten, as Oikawa hops over to the couch.

“Oh, you moved.”, he says when he comes back, with the small box in his hand.

“Yeah.”

“I’m just going to tape it up, okay?”

Oikawa wants to say something smooth but all words are lost when Blue Eyes moves in to bandage his foot and he just shakes his head in agreement.

He lets his eyes wander over his face, tracing his jawline, his smooth black hair and those beautiful eyes.

He takes a deep breath to build up courage as he rolls the gauze around his leg.

“Hey, uh, you haven’t really told me your name?”

He looks at him and blinks twice.

“I didn’t?”

He shakes his head in response.

“It’s Kageyama Tobio.”

“That’s a pretty name.”, he says, “Tobio-chan.”

His expression sours when Oikawa adds the honorific at the end, and he decides that it’s the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

“Not used to someone calling you that, huh?”

Tobio’s eyelashes flutter up in thought when he answers, “I’ve been called Tobio-kun before, but not Tobio-chan.”

He makes an affirmative noise, placing his head on his palms as he moves in with a little flip of his hair.

“So, how old are you Tobio-chan?”, he says, and prays to every god in the world that he’s not a minor.

“I’m eighteen.”

He can’t help the, ‘yes!’ that escapes him which causes his lips to quirk up at the ends in a half-smile.

“I’m twenty.” 

“Ah.”

Oikawa decides to try to be more obvious because he’s clearly extremely oblivious, but he also decides to back off now if he doesn’t respond to his advances; he’s not a dick like the guy in the movie.

“Do you go to college around here?”, he asks.

“Actually, I go to the same college as you.”, he says, and Oikawa nearly falls off the couch.

“Wait, really? I haven’t seen you around.”

He’s really blushing now, evidently embarrassed, “Yeah, I’m a first year and volleyball tryouts are only next week.”

“You play volleyball?”, he says out loud but, in his head, he wonders how someone so prefect exists.

“I’m a setter, like you.”, he removes his hands from his perfectly bandaged toe, “Done.”

“Ooh, thanks!”, he says absentmindedly, more focused on the fact that he could leave any second now.

He stands up, “You’ve already paid so I’ll be on my way now.”

“Wait!”, he shouts before he realizes what he just said. 

He turns around, confusion written all over his beautiful face.

“You’re trying out for volleyball, so I’ll see you, right?”

“Yeah, I guess?”

“But I want to see you again before that. Can I get your number?”

Instead of answering, he sticks his phone out at him, but it gets the message across well enough.

He resists the urge to save himself as something like boyfriend in his phone but he does add a heart after his name because he cannot deny his true nature that much.

“I have to get back, my boss will kill me.”, he says, when they’re just standing there awkwardly facing each other.

“Yeah, of course.” 

He nods, his grasp loose on the door knob.

The back of his head faces him, and he notices that when the light falls on his hair, it has a slight glint of blue which is definitely not humanly possible and solidifies the theory of him being an otherworldly being.

Oikawa takes a small step back, and promptly whacks the corner of his knee against his table.

“Oh fuck!”, he yelps, and Kageyama is looking at him again, pressing his lips tightly together to hold back a smile, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You okay?”, he asks, strictly out of courtesy, because he’s clearly enjoying this.

“I’m feeling terrible, thank you very much!’, he says with a strained smile on his face.

He pulls himself down to his level where he sits on the ground and leans in, his face dangerously close and he can feel his heart threatening to jump out of his chest and into his hands where it belongs.

He presses his lips to his reddened cheek for a brief second, but that brief second is enough for Oikawa to understand exactly what his emotions are.

“Are you better now?”, he stands back up immediately after, and he’s left wanting more.

He presses one finger to the spot his lips had touched, his voice soft, “Much better.”,

The caliber of his actions seems to have settled in now, judging by the way he fidgets with his fingers and his gaze that refuses to meet Oikawa’s.

“I’m going to like actually leave now. Don’t hurt yourself again.”, he’s turned away again.

He chuckles, wanting nothing more than to see him as soon as he can, “I’m only like this around you.”

The words tumble out before he can process them, and he wishes he had a better head to mouth filter.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, um.”, he scratches the back of his neck, still with his back turned, and coughs slightly, “I’m not this uh, forward with other people either.”

Oikawa wants to say something back but before he can, he’s out the door.

He sighs, plummeting onto the floor completely instead of sitting up, the cool of the marble against his skin stopping him from combusting because of everything he feels almost overwhelming him.

A small vibrating sound from the same table that had attacked him grabs his attention, and he groans as he uses all of his energy to extend his arm.

A notification of a text from an unknown number with the words, ‘Hi. This is Kageyama Tobio.’, light up his lock screen and he finds that his face lights up along with it.

He opens up the message, and clicks on the ‘add to contacts’ option.

Everyone else in his phone has an exuberant name, usually their nickname along with a stupid kaomoji (For reference, Iwaizumi is saved as Iwa-chan!! ಠ╭╮ಠ) but for Tobio, he decides on a simple blue heart.

As he types back a response, all he can think about is how excited he is for whatever this is to unfold.

And you know what? Maybe he can forgive Iwaizumi this time.

**Author's Note:**

> me? supposed to be updating my wip? no way
> 
> yeah, it's oikage day, i think, so i decided to post the second installment of my pizza series and here it is! funnily enough, this isn't inspired by a Taylor swift song, it's inspired by her (the time she broke her toe opening the door for the pizza guy). 
> 
> yeah, thank you for reading and i hope you're all doing okay! Your comments are what keep me going! 
> 
> ( for those of you who read FDIVRCBYT, the biweekly updates will start from next week instead because i spent too much time on this lol)


End file.
